


Deathday

by Painful_Panda



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Reality, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Basically everyone is an orphan, Child Neglect, Class Differences, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, F/M, Homophobic Language, I can't believe Tord isn't the goddamn villian™, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by a Graphic Novel, M/M, Mild Metafiction, Multi, Murder-Suicide, Out of Character, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamory Negotiations, Puke???, Racism, Raining Knives, References to Drugs, Running Away, Saloonatics (brief mentions), Slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painful_Panda/pseuds/Painful_Panda
Summary: Edd Hefferman's deathday is within a week and he definitely isn't looking forward to it.Tord Hornsleth is a new student attending Newvale Highschool. Unlike his peers, he doesn't have a deathday.Tom Burheart was always the shy kid with a lisp and health problems. He needs a radio box to calm himself down.Matt Ghosting is a two-faced kid that's been dragged into a life of delinquency. He's well known and very admired by younger folks.When Edd's deathday rolls around, Tord comes up with a plan for the four to run away to live better lives.Surely this wouldn't be too hard, right?





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I don't know why I keep making so many fanfics. It's not like people read these for the plot, nowadays.

It’s knife o’clock.

 

The rain here is dangerous. Knives rain down instead of water. Someone knocks on the door, I jump a little in surprise. I’m met with Matt’s smile, “Good morning, Indiana!” He uses a high top bar table over his head. Knives rain down and stab at the table, he’s pretty protected.

 

“MG, you know I’m not available on Fridays.”

 

“It’s raining, and you’d be considered an arsehole if you don’t let someone in.”

 

I can’t tell sometimes if he pretends to be stupid sometimes. He can be so clueless at times, it gets on my nerves. I let him in and he settles the table by the door, “So, I got the news,” He starts up the conversation, “Next week, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” I wasn’t really one to talk about deathdays, my own, my friends, or others, “It’s fine, I’ve made peace with the reality.”

 

“Really?”

 

I nod.

 

“That’s a new for you, Hefferman! But what about me?”

 

“You can learn to live without me.”

 

“It’s not just  _ALL_ me. Your Dad, your Mom, your cats?”

 

“I’m sure they understand.”

 

Matt pulls the one knife out of the table. The knife screams a little as Matt fiddled with it for a little bit.

 

“Wow. You seem pretty blunt about this.”

 

“Well, I can’t really do anything,” I say, Matt throws the knife at the dartboard nearby. The board screams at the knife that impaled it.

 

“Says you, Indiana!” He points at me, before crossing his arms, “Where’s your sense of adventure? You’ve gotten so booooring, no wonder everyone left you! I miss the pranks we used to pull together.”

 

I hiss as Matt grabs another knife, “Cut that out or I’m sending  _your_ arse outside!”

 

“Ah, I struck a nerve there, didn’t I?” He chuckles a bit, “Come on, Indiana! Let’s have some fun out in town!”

 

“Bugger off. I’m busy.”

 

“You aren’t ever going to get anything done by just standing around!”

 

“I’m waiting for _you_ to leave.”

 

Matt rolled his eyes, “Whatever. Fine, I’ll leave you be. But listen to me one last time. You’re not going to face your deathday. We’ll make sure of it!” He grabs his table and I push him out the door.

 

“See ya, MG.”

 

I locked the door, still hearing the laughter from the other side. What does he mean ‘we’?


	2. Saturday

My dad is a mix of a toaster oven, a vacuum, and a fishing rod. He’s pretty okay, sometimes. A bit busy cleaning up everything. He’s a bit of a neat freak. It won’t be raining for another four hours, so I decided to go out. Maybe talk to my friends.

 

Ringo and Tequila don’t want to leave my side by this point, but I don’t fight it. I know they’re just sticking along with me because my life ends next week. 

 

Before I go anywhere, I go check on my Mom. I check on her chains, make sure she wouldn’t escape them. Then I turn on the god to keep her sleeping, I leave again. I look around and see the emptiness of my neighborhood. On one side, there’s an ignorant fool named Eduardo Friedkin. He’s Hispanic. We sure don’t get along that well, but he’d be nice to me sometimes. And the other side, some girl named Kataya Zacharellis. People don’t talk to her because she likes girls.

 

I look up at the other house in front of me. The person that lives there, his name is Thomas Burheart. He’s probably the loneliest kid that lives at this street. I never understood why people didn’t like him that much. I think it’s the short height, or maybe his braces, that fact that the metal in his teeth didn’t make noise. I’m not sure. It could also be that his skin is a bit darker. Or his lack of eyes. Whatever it is, I’d like to know.

 

So I walk over. Tequila and Ringo walking by my sides as my shoes touch the healthy green grass of my third neighbor’s front yard. He, Thomas, was already outside. Upset. He tried to fly a kite, but it kept making fun of him. He’s frustrated, so much that he’s left sobbing a little to himself as he kept trying to fly it again. He doesn’t notice me at first, then the kite crashed right over his head. He instantly gives up and falls to his knees. 

 

“Hey.”

 

His breathing hitched a little, he suddenly looked straight at me, “Mmm?”

 

“The wind is a bit weak right now. I don’t think it’ll fly with this breeze.”

 

“O-Oh, right. Thanks,” I can hear his soft lisp, which I find very cute. I smile. His face reddens a little bit.

 

“Uh, I’m Tom-Tom!”

 

“Tom-Tom?”

 

“It’s what Mommy always calls me!”

 

“Ah, well, hello Tom-Tom. I’m Edd.”

 

I hold my hand out, he nervously holds it as I pull him up. He looks down and sees Ringo rubbing her face on his grass messed pants.

 

“I like your cats.”

 

“Thank you. Her name is Ringo, the other one is Tequila.”

 

He carefully bends down to pet Ringo. Anyone can obviously see that he isn’t used to so much interaction.

 

“So, um, what are you doing around here?”

 

“Is it a problem to just want to say hi?”

 

Tom shakes his hands, “N-No! Not at all! It’s just that, uh, not a lot of people really talk to me, unless it’s for a reason! I’m just… A bit of a loner? Mmm, I hate being called that.”

 

“I can see,” I sighed, “I’m a bit alone, myself.”

 

“You’ve got cats.”

 

“They can’t really talk or anything.”

 

“Doesn’t matter.”

 

“Well, I see that you don’t want me to even try to be your friend. Good day, Tom-Tom.”

 

I turn to walk back to my home. Tom tilts his head, it takes him a bit to realize.

 

“Wait! I’m sorry!” I stop, Tom runs after me and pulls me a bit towards his direction, “No, no, it’s my fault! I’m just being difficult! Please don’t leave me!”

 

I smile again, Tom lets me go to grab at his arms. “Fine, whatever you say,” I respond back, my cats bounce back to me, “The breeze isn’t getting any stronger. Mind if I can come inside your home?”

 

“U-Uh! You wanna come in?” Tom looked nervously at his house, seemingly checking the windows.

 

“If it’s okay with you! We can come over to my place, if it’s alright with your parents.”

 

Tom fiddles with his thumbs a bit, “T-They won’t mind. I’ll just tell them that I went out exploring.”

 

“Great. Let’s go--”

 

“Wait, this won’t take me much time, I need to get something.”

 

“Sure.”

 

I watch him dash to his house door, going in, closing the door. I wait a little bit. I look over at his kite, which cackles a bit at I picked it up. Items can’t speak. But I can tell the kite was laughing at Tom. I scowled and tossed it back into the ground. Tom swings the door open and walks out, closing the door while he was at it. He wore something around his waist, a small box. It’s too small and too plain looking to be a god.

 

“Hey. I’m ready to go.”

 

“Great. Right this way.”


	3. Sunday

Hellin Youncard. I’ve been his friend since… A long time, I guess. I feel more like a sidekick when I’m with him. He’s the smartest, the best looking, the richest one. I would be lying if I said that I didn’t envy him. The envy eats at me, piece by piece. Matt hates him. Hellin is the exact opposite of Matt. After a while, I realized something.

 

I really have no reason to be jealous of him. He’s rich, yeah. But I’ve got charm.

 

He decided to visit me. I personally wanted to stay at home, in the comfort of my home, watching the television and maybe even talk with my dad. But nah. Hellin settles him items down. He likes to be fancy. He likes tea. I hate tea.

 

“I was thinking about you while trying to pick out a drink that might be exceptional to your standards.”

 

“And did you find anything?”

 

“Co-La. Remember when you asked me to help clean up your old loft? I’ve been struck with boredom and decided to read a book from there.”

 

“Ah. The greatest Edward Gold. I grew up reading about his story.”

 

“I know you have, Hefferman. I did a bit of research on him, you aren’t too different from him yourself. Also, he likes Co-La.”

 

“Isn’t it called ‘Cola’ now?”

 

“Co-La is its original name, and I plan on continuously referring it to that.”

 

Did I mention he’s annoying? He likes to use long words. So does Matt. I realize that’s one thing they have in common.

 

“Yeah, whatever.”

 

He chuckles as he opens the glassed bottle of cola and poured it into the teapot. I guess I’m excited, I never bothered to try soda before. Dad had been strict about it. But now, he’s been much nicer, letting me eat one piece of junk food. Hellin pours the cola into one of the cups and sighs. I eagerly take the cup and take a sip. It’s good. Unhealthy, but good.

 

I know one of the reasons Hellin was friends with me, is because of my ancestor. 

 

Edward Gold was just a kid trying to find his best friend. No one ever really knew his friend’s real name, but Ed himself. The boy was kidnapped by delinquents. Edward, desperate to find help, turned to the town’s best cop and together they were able to find Edward’s friend. Only, something went very wrong. The boy had grown attached to one of the delinquents. 

 

The whole group of delinquents were arrested. Now, no one understood the kidnapped boy’s logic. I call it a very bad case of Stockholm Syndrome. He broke the kidnapper out of their demise. They ran away together. They were never heard of, again. That’s the story everyone grew up knowing. I, however, was able to learn more.

 

But, that’s my secret. I’m taking it to my grave.

 

“Uhh, Edd? You didn’t tell me you were having more visitors?” Hellin said, the doorbell rang loudly with its pleasing sound.

 

“Oh. I wasn’t.”

 

“ _ I’LL GET IT! _ ” Dad yells. I got up anyways and ran to the living room. There was Tom, holding some kind of bass guitar. The neck of the instrument was broken, fixed with bundles of bandages. He still had his small noise box attached to his belt. There’s a little button that he can twist to increase the volume.

 

“Hi. You must be Mr. Hefferman?”

 

“ _ WHY YES I AM! WHO ARE YOU? _ ”

 

“T-Thomas Burheart.”

 

“ _ OOOOH! EDWAR- _ ”

 

“Tom-Tom!” I called out.

 

Dad lets Tom inside. His wheels roll quickly as he left.

 

“Edd, you… Know him?” Hellin asked, looking at me nervously.

 

“Ah, well, we became friends yesterday. He seemed lonely, so I let him into my home. Hey Tom-Tom, what’cha doing here?”

 

“Daddy wants me to stay outside for a while. He’s been upset lately.”

 

“Hmm. Well, you’re welcome here, anytime!”

 

Tom smiles, he shifts his attention to Hellin. 

 

“Hello,” He greets himself, holding his hand out, “I’m Thomas! O-Or Tom, for short! It’s nice to meet you!”

 

Hellin looks at him, I can see he appreciates Tom’s attempts at a formal introduction. He shakes his hand.

 

“Greetings. And same goes for y- What’s up with your eyes?”

 

My head snapped to his direction, “HELLIN!”

 

“It’s a medical condition! I was hoping to get surgery for it or something…”

 

“Oh goodness. I’m sorry! I was being inconsiderate.”

 

“I-It’s fine! I’ve gotten used to it by now.”

 

I glare at Hellin, he nervously looked at me before talking, “W-Would you like to join us for soda and chocolate?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the next chapter will be less boring.


	4. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuh yeah sorry for not being active
> 
> ive been having mood swings

“Indiaaaaaaaaaaanaaaaa~!”

 

I cringed.

 

“Indiana! Hold up!”

 

I was on my way to school. I seriously didn’t appreciate Matt coming up to me at such a sudden moment. I can see he was wearing his tattered purple hoodie under his school uniform. Just seeing at how ‘bad’ he looked made me double check myself on my appearance.

 

“Indiana, guess what?”

 

“What…” I groaned.

 

“I made a new friend.”

 

“How exciting. You have a friend that can tolerate you?”

 

His grin twitched a bit as he walked ahead.

 

“Why, yes I do! And they’re a lot of fun!”

 

I roll my eyes, “Ah. Introduce me to them when you get the chance.”

 

“I will don’t worry.”

 

Matt and I walk together to school. We were at the lion's gate when we were yelled at.

 

“Hurry up already,” One of the teachers yelled from afar, “We were just about to release the lions!”

 

We ran inside. Breakfast was already being served in the cafeteria.

 

“Ugh. I really hope they aren’t serving what I think they are.”

 

“Maybe!” Matt chuckles, “I’ll be right back, Indiana! I’ll go find them.”

 

“Ah-ha. Sure, go ahead.”

 

Matt runs off, backpack holding him back just a little bit. I sigh, watching him disappear into the halls. I smell the air. Oatmeal. No thanks. I left to the other direction. 

I walked through hallways of lockers, past others with their parents, teachers with the look of hunger in their eyes--

 

And loud yelling. I look over at the source of it. I walk. There’s a crowd at the corner of the hallway, I sprint over to see what was happening. I squeeze through the crowd.

 

“Say something, freak.”

 

Nothing.

 

A guy with red eyes. Another person with abnormal eyes. 

 

“Come on, aren’t you gonna tell us why you look like that? You had demon ancestors?”

 

Silent.

 

The taller guy forcefully pushed a red-eyed other with his hand, “Come on, I know you ain’t mute!”

 

Do I want to play hero? I could always wait and let someone save his skin for me, but it seemed that no one else wanted to help.

 

“Then I’ll make you talk, eh? How does that sound?”

 

What was I getting myself into?

 

“What the hell is your problem,” I yelled out, the crowd that was hiding me had shifted to reveal me. My first instinct was to quiver, but frankly I didn’t do that. So I tried to play it cool while looking confident as hell.

 

This tall guy looked over to me, “What did you just say?”

 

“I said,” I took a step closer to him, “What the  _ hell _ is your problem? Did he do something to you?”

 

“This isn’t his class hallway.”

 

“Do you always stop people because they’re a lower class than you?”

 

The guy scowled.

 

“Now listen here, twink… You have no fucking right to question m-”

 

“Actually,” Another voice in the crowd, familiar sounding, “You have no right to speak to my friend that way.”

 

“G-Ghosting! I- Uh- What a  _ lovely _ surprise you actually came to school this time!”

 

Matt walks through the crowd.

 

“Why yes, bask in the glory of your formal leader, ah ha,” His arms are out for a short second before he places them by his hips, “I put you in charge to  _ monitor _ the hallways in my absence and you’re out here picking fights when I strictly told you  _ not _ to.”

 

“A-Ah, sorry Ghosting-!”

 

“I think it’s time I revoked your privileges until you can find a way to earn my trust again. How does that sound?”

 

“Oh…”

 

“How does that sound?” Matt got closer, asking again much slower.

 

The guy steps back a bit, “Good! Good…! Perfect!”

 

Matt smiles, “Thank you for understanding,” He turned to me, the red-eyed guy walks over to Matt.

 

We leave together and settle at a table.

 

“Edd, this is Tord,” Matt says, “My new friend.”

 

I greet nicely. Tord is silent.

 

“Not much of a talker?”

 

“Well, you do seem suspicious with bangs always covering your eyes. Tord here doesn’t take chances with people.”

 

I honestly hate this. I sigh, trying to brush my bangs out of my eyes as best as I could. Tord’s gaze shifts a bit.

 

“Devil, what’s the matter?”

 

I can hear a heavy accent, as Tord spoke in a whisper, “You didn’t tell me Indiana Jones was hot.”

 

Puzzled, I looked at Matt.

 

“Ahaha, well it’s considered gay if I said that.”

 

Tord’s cheeks redden, he looks away from both of us at this point.

 

“It’s not if you mean it platonically,” I say.

 

“Platonically,” He echoed back, chuckling.

 

* * *

Teachers give different lessons, depending on class rank. I get learning on the principle of human relationship. A true, successful love relationship, is one male and one female. I die on the weekend, so I don’t really know why I still needed to be here. It’s not like I can get laid in a week, mayflies get better luck.

 

Edd Hefferman. Last of the Edwards’ because he died a virgin. He will not be missed.

 

Uuuuggggh. I didn’t like that.

 

The teacher introduced a new student, as the tropes are, it’s Tord as you expect. He settles at the desk behind me.

 

“Sup.”

 

“Hey.”

 

Tord is silent for a bit, possibly fiddling with something before talking again, “Ah, so, thank you for helping me out back there. It’s nice to see that people still care about the low class.”

 

I hum in response. 

 

Now we take notes.

 

_ Humans are complex creatures. Each and every single one of them has very different likes and dislikes. Gender also alters the wants and needs of others. Rulius states that; “Each person has been born to an assigned role and must stick to it in order to keep peace and harmony throughout the race’s run”. There is no room for errors. One must breed at least once in their lifetime. _

 

_ Therefore, we do not allow such atrocious flaws of nature to take action. For example, take it a man is taking a role of a woman in secret, in appearance, or sexually, must be reported and exterminated on point. Remember, you’ve been born for a role. You must obey, or the consequences from your rebellious demeanor will be fatal. _

 

Blah blah blah, as if I didn’t always hear the same stuff over and over again. I’ve always hated the fact our teacher always talks about “different” people with obvious disgust in her voice.

 

Tord is silent as ever, but I don’t hear him taking notes. The teacher obviously notices and asks why he isn’t doing so.

 

“I don’t see the point in it,” He responds, “Isn’t human relationship something to be experienced, rather than be seen as a science equation?”

 

He’s sent out to the principal.

 

Paranoia settles in as I try not to make eye contact with the teacher. I continue this long, familiar loop, of jotting down words until the bell rings. I go into another classroom.


	5. Tuesday (1/3)

I walk to school with Tom. He plays his weird little box thing with the wire and bud in his ear. Tom takes a sip out of his water bottle he had on him.

 

Tord and Matt run over, Matt runs into me with his head aimed at my back.

 

"Arrgh!" I cried out pathetically. Tord chuckled, watching Matt fix his hair to where he thinks is best.

 

“How’s that for a saucy loser, ey Indiana?”

 

Tord hummed, “You still look like a loser.”

 

“Oof. I’d look better if I could see myself.”

 

Tom looks at me carefully, “Are you okay?”

 

“Never flipping better,” I groaned, “MG, have you ever heard of a mirror?”

 

“... What’s a mirror?”

 

Tord seemed like he was about to say something before he decides to shut up. He looks down with the casual smile on his face. Tom stares at Matt with a blank expression. Matt lets out a small chuckle.

 

"Oooh. Are all your friends so cute?"

 

"Hah, you’re joking right? I don't know who this Mexican is!"

 

Tom looked down right offended, but brushed it off. I growl.

 

"MG. Please."

 

"What?"

 

"Keep those comments to yourself."

 

"Sorry, Mister Sensitive."

 

* * *

 

"Hey loser, nice group of nerds you got there!"

 

Matt tilted his head in confusion before realizing who was yelling.

 

"Eduardo," I hissed in annoyance.

 

Eduardo Friedkin wasn’t exactly a bad person. Even if he had changed a lot, he’s not exactly a “big bad”. He enjoys to start drama, picking verbal fights, but somehow never gotten in trouble... He’s just. Weird. Not even a good weird. He smiles too much.

 

I think he's secretly a sociopath. But for some odd reason he spends most of his attention to me.

 

He walks over with grace in his steps, arms crossed, and great composure. I can’t tell if he does that just to impress me.

 

"So you’ve got a group of friends with the eye defects like you? How dashing."

 

"At least I have friends."

 

"Ahaha, don’t forget, I did have friends! They’re all just dead."

 

Tord looked uncomfortable. Eduardo just kept his smile on.

 

"But I don't have to worry! I'll join them, soon enough! Looking forward to it," He shifts his attention to me, "But enough about my suicidal thinking, let's talk about you!"

 

Today seems a bit different for him, somehow. He doesn't usually interact with me for this long.

 

"Uh, sorry to burst your bubble Eddie, but Edd is with us."

 

Like thunder, Eduardo had this loud neck crack when he turned his head to see Matt. He looked pissed.

 

"I'm sorry, was I talking to a ginger teenager with an unhealthy pill diet problem?"

 

Matt simply stared. He seemed  _nervous_. That simply isn't Matt's style. I didn't know what to say. Eddie on the other hand, looked pretty content with having the final word.

 

"I guess I should respect your space. But it certainly isn't my fault that you're friends with a pill addict. Until the next time we talk, good day~!"

 

And he leaves into the hallways. Matt made a small whine, quickly covering his mouth and screwing his eyes shut in a failed attempt to prevent himself from crying.

 

Tord instantly came to comfort him, "Matt! Oh man... Don't listen to him, he's just a sick brat!"

 

Tom barely knew Matt but helped to comfort him as well.

 

I, however, thought of a million ways in where I can cause a horrible accident to Eduardo. If I could kill him, I would. But he has his deathday, I'd be dead by the time I could try anything.

 

I wish he would just kill himself already.


	6. Tuesday (2/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Long chapter. Read at your own risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I worked 15 fucking days on this??? Wow.
> 
> Also, enjoy some b a c k s t o r y.

_The human soul is interesting to think about. Nobody can see it, but it very well exists. It hides in the body, and cannot leave it until it is weakened. It can only be weakened by impulsive despondency or a specified date._

_In the world of The Wheel, this 'specified date' is called a deathday._

_A soul is weightless, no forces of gravity act upon it. Therefore when it leaves, it flies away to join the stars._

 

 

* * *

 

 

It's weird to think that some people want to die.

 

There was one day where I was walking in the woods with my cats, we weren't allowed to go in there, but back then I lived for danger. I never understood why these woods were closed off.

 

The walk was going smoothly before I stumbled to an opening. It was like it was made to display something. And it did. But it wasn't a very pleasant thing.

 

There was a beautiful tree. And an old, perfectly tied noose hanging on a strong branch and wrapped around the trunk of the tree. A big rock was under it to help whoever used the rope, to hang themselves. When I got closer, I could see a dirty hat settled next to a fresh piece of paper.

 

**IN MEMORY OF OFFICER THOMPSON EVERSINE**

 

Eversine? That sounded a bit familiar.

 

I picked up the hat. I take a whiff, and even if it must be decades old, I could still smell a faint scent of whiskey and pineapple.

 

"You know, it's rude to steal presents to the dead."

 

I instantly dropped the hat and looked behind me. That was the first day I've ever seen Matt.

 

"I-I'm so sorry! Is he your ancestor?"

 

"Nah. But I'd respect the dead if I were you."

 

"Oh, right. Sorry. I've just heard of this place-" Ringo snarls at Matt, "Ah, stop that."

 

"I understand... You know your way out?"

 

"No?"

 

"Let me help. I'm Matthew Ghosting, by the way."

 

"Edward," I say, "...Hefferman."

 

* * *

 

"The Cheshire Cat strikes again."

 

I walk over and stand next to Hellin, who watched along with everyone as a parent was squirming on the ground, screaming in pain. It was somebody's mom.

 

"Can't believe he did it again."

 

It shouldn't really be a surprise in the first place. It was typical for Eduardo the attack someone's parent. The reason why is never really known.

 

And no matter how much we point fingers and just  _know_ it was him, we have no evidence. And if we did, somehow, he'd find a way to get rid of it. 

 

I sometimes wonder if that was how his parents raised him.

 

I wonder if he killed his own parents.

 

It's not a crime to kill your own family. It is a crime to kill someone else's family.

 

Something grabs me by the wrist. I almost would've shrieked in surprise if there wasn't a hand covering my mouth.

 

"Fellow comrade. Don't try to run off, Matt and I need to talk to you."

 

He takes his hand back. The other one grabbing my wrist, he used to drag me out of the crowd. I hesitantly went along. There's an undeniable sense of cold, emerald green eyes following me.

 

"Edd, we're kidnapping you."

 

"W-What?!"

 

"Lunch is about to be over. The lions are fed. You have your things, we have ours. Let's go."

 

Many things were going through my head. Did Matt plan this? Why? Why the hell wouldn't he just leave me alone?

 

We both made it up to the library. There was Matt, reading some kind of book.

 

_**Red Syrup** _

 

"Hah, took you long enough. Got a bit worried that Tord went along with his plan."

 

"His plan?!"

 

I could almost feel Tord smiling devilishly, I didn't even need to look at him, "The plan was to blow up the school. But Matt didn't want to be so destructive. So, we're kidnapping you."

 

And yet, I still made no action to pull back. Tord lets me go, he and Matt walk to one of the tables. They help each other lift the table and move it away. 

 

Matt steps around where the table once was. Then he stomps on it. 

 

Loud creaking.

 

He chuckles, almost relieved.

 

"Oh god, oh god you weren't pulling on my leg--"

 

"What? Why would we be? We're doing this for you!"

 

"I don't... I can't just leave...!" I yell. I look around. Yeah, it's fine to yell. Nobody's inside the library, anyway.

 

Tord sighed, "I told you he'd be like this."

 

I step back, one, two.

 

"Edward, _fucking_ , Hefferman."

 

I stop.

 

"Do you really want to die like this?"

 

He steps one foot closer.

 

"This," He twirls a finger in the air, "This is not the way you wanted to die. You say you've made peace, but in reality, you're stressed as hell. You worry every waking second. Worry that you'd get pummeled into a coma by the higher class due to your weakening soul. Even scared of your batshit crazy... asshole neighbor. You're  _scared_. I can  _feel_ it. I just want to be a good friend and help you."

 

...

 

"And what about you guys? You're just risking your lives for me?"

 

"Well, I never had much of a life here, to begin with."

 

Tord walked over, "The law and my dad can fucking suck it! I just want to be me!"

 

"And we might be chased down, but it'll be a hell lotta fun!"

 

They look... Excited? I've never seen two people be so ecstatic about the possibility of being arrested.

 

"..."

 

I think about my ancestor.

 

He was extremely adventurous.

 

How he'd write in his diary about every adventure he had. Collages of newspaper headlines that was centered around him. 

 

The way he lived every second as if it was his last.

 

And how he ran away from his pending doom.

 

I wanted to be like him.

 

"... Then let's go."

 

They didn't have time to react when I hear another voice behind me.

 

"And get eaten by lions?!"

 

I groan silently to myself. Of course, Hellin had to come in right now.

 

"These are the Newvale's mentally ill! Do you really want to leave with a druggie delinquent and a queer demon?"

 

"Queer demon?!" Tord growled, "I'm not a de-"

 

Matt pushed Tord back.

 

"Get away from them, I can get Mr. Bing... You won't get into much trouble--"

 

"No."

 

Hellin looked at me, confused, "Do you wanna get eaten by lions?!"

 

I felt sure, "I do."

 

"Wha...?!" Last chance to turn back.

 

"I wanna get eaten by lions," I've never felt so sure in my life.

 

Two seconds of silence, except for the ticking of the weather clock.

 

"M-MR. BING!!" He turned his heel and dashed out the room, "MR. BING! EDWARD GONE MAD, SIR...!"

 

"That settles it," Matt declares, "Get ready to run for your life, Indiana!"

 

Tord grabbed the edges of the trap door and lifted it open.

 

There are steep stairs, so we had to take a bit of time to get all of us down.

 

The smell of lion shit was so gross. But hell, I could've cared less. We dashed through the small space, a couple of lion's heads peek through the metal bars of their cells. Purring before growling loudly in numbers.

 

I can hear the cells unlocking themselves. Right when we could see the light.

 

"Don't give up now, you guys! We're almost there!" Matt sprinted faster to get in front, slamming his entire body on the lion's door.

 

And run again with lions on our tails.

 

Climbing over the gates...

 

And rushing through different roads to my home.

 

It may still be my home, but I still feel bad for sneaking in, nonetheless.

 

Dad was cleaning the cat's fur off the carpets as he normally does.

 

"Rrrroawr...?" Ringo purred questioningly.

 

I grab my needed gods. I dump all my books, binders, and school gods. Tequila and Ringo have already dragged my cat bag.

 

"No, no, I can't bring you guys with me!"

 

* * *

 

 

"Edward! Why did you bring your cats with you?!" Tord snarled.

 

"They forced me."

 

"Cats can't do that."

 

"Yes, they were being too cute and it forced me to bring them along."

 

Matt chuckled, "Don't worry, Devil, his cats are chill."

 

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, fine let's just run to my place and get my stuff--"

 

The tip of a shovel lightly poked my back, I turned to see who it was.

 

_"And where do you all think you're going?"_

 

This is exactly the opposite of what I needed right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listen to edgy music while writing fanficton.


	7. Tuesday (3/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt puking is my aesthetic
> 
>  
> 
> fukk u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up...
> 
> "Rulius" is a religious figure. "Rulion" is like a loose term for "Christian". 
> 
> A "Nocozen" is a stargazer/star believer. Make a reference to the 'other' fanfic, I'll fucking obliterate you.
> 
> If I sOMEHOW offend someone, just know it wasn't my intent, I'm not very 'in the know' about religion.
> 
> I got my soul back by the way. Should I sell it so people can actually read my stuff and tell me what I can improve with this fic? Hmm...

I almost felt agitated. I almost felt cold at the thought of being inside of a jar until the end of my days.

 

_"And where do you all think you're going?"_

 

But when he opened his mouth, I almost felt relaxed.

 

I turned around and looked straight into those eyes. The eyes that reflect a soulless night.

 

"H-Hey Tom-Tom!"

 

He tilted his head, "Edd?! Matt?! Tord?! What are you guys doing outside of school?!"

 

We all looked at each other.

 

"We'll answer that when we know how the hell _you_ got out of school!"

 

"Whhhat?! I asked a question first!" Tom yelled out, his grip on the shovel was tighter while he pointed it at my face, "I want an honest answer from you, Edd! Friends don't lie to each other!"

 

I mean, I really want to lie to him. He's just a short kid with impulsive problems! He doesn't need to know about me leaving him!

 

But, I'm scared of a Tom with a shovel.

 

I really wouldn't want to test a lie with him.

 

"Leaving."

 

"Leaving? Where are you going?"

 

"Out of town. Maybe find another place to settle."

 

"Why? I thought you loved living here! With your fancy high-class friends... And your nice daddy and mommy! Did something happen?"

 

I thought to myself,  _th_ _is is gonna be hard to explain._

 

"No, nothing happened! We three just decided to leave school, can't handle being there anymore."

 

Tom's expression of anger softens as he lowers his shovel, "How long will you be gone? How far?"

 

"I certainly don't know how long we'll be gone. But we're going to be running as far as we can."

 

He moves the shovel to his side, deep in thought. Certainly not so angry anymore. More scared and uncertain.

 

"Take me with you!" He blurted out, "P-Please..."

 

Matt instantly pushed me aside, "We can't do that. You have a family and life ahead of you. It'll be ruined if you come with us--"

 

"I don't care!" Tom screamed, the tip of the shovel instantly shot back up and pointed at Matt, "Low-classes don't _have_ lives!"

 

I can hear a loud tick-tock in the air. I've explored enough to know what that means. I panic.

 

"Fine, if you want to come with us, we better start running!"

 

"Edd-?!"

 

Tord tugged at Matt's uniform, "Now, Ghosting. They're almost here!"

 

Tord was the first to run. Then Matt. I grabbed Tom's arm and ran while he tried to match up to my speed.

 

* * *

 

We stopped at a factory. Window glass was broken and needed to be boarded up. There's layers of paint, graffiti all over ruined bricks. It shouts 'abandoned building' at first glance.

 

"Here we are!"

 

"You live here?" I ask.

 

"It's not exactly home, but yes, I do."

 

He leads us to a small, crawling tunnel in the wall. Tord forces Tom inside first, Tom screams at first when Tord picked him up and silenced when Tord had finally shoved him all the way inside the building. Matt crawls in next. I struggled a bit. But we finally united. And this is a really big building.

 

"Welcome to Hornsleth's Household. Make yourself comfy."

 

Tossed out, abandoned, or forgotten items were scattered around. A couple of fixed gods on a table. Glowing rocks in liquor bottles in a few places. A small fort for Tord himself.

 

"That's my bed."

 

He points at the pile of dog beds, dirty stuffed animals, and possibly stolen fresh cushions for the high class. Laced drapery clung onto a few parts, almost like bed canopy. Tom picks up a nearby stuffed bear. He hugs it.

 

"My mom."

 

Tord walks over to the big lump that was covered by large, mismatched sewing of cloth together to make a huge blanket. He pulls it down a couple of times to get it to drop down completely.

 

A giant, red robot. I don't exactly know how to describe it.

 

Tord's mother seems to be a giant... Robot... Thing. Like those weird robots from Japanese shows. She grumbles a little bit as Tord starts to pap her awake.

 

"Mamma?"

 

Matt snorts to himself.

 

Slowly and sleepily, the red invention stood up. She yawns softly like a kitten.

 

"Ah! Mamma! Går det bra med deg?"

 

She carefully lowered her head and nuzzled her (face) on Tord's cheek, Tord seems to enjoy the affection until he saw the three of us staring.

 

"Mamma! Stop, I have friends over!"

 

It warms my heart seeing someone so happy with their loving parents. I wished my parents were--

 

"This is Matt, Edd, and... What's your name again?"

 

"I think it was Tim-Tim?"

 

"It's Tom," I corrected.

 

"Right. And Tom!"

  

Tord already had a bag ready to be taken.

  

"Let's go."

 

"Wait," I say, "Shouldn't we go back for Tom's things?"

 

Tom shakes his hands, "N-No, that won't be necessary! Besides, I'll just need... This bear... My shovel... And my music!"

 

"Fine. Whatever. We should get running now if we want to make any progress."

 

* * *

  

We walked down a couple of roads, into streets.

 

"Where are you going?"

 

Matt started climbing over a backyard fence, eventually unlocking the gate from the other side.

 

"You never catwalked before?" He asked.

 

"That's someone's garden, for hell's sake."

 

Tom and Tord were already walking on the brick road.

 

"Oh, Hefferman. I miss the adventurous part of you."

 

I roll my eyes and follow them. We climb to the top of the wall, steadily walking in the direction Matt was heading while balancing ourselves.

 

* * *

 

The town was crowded. I expected it to be packed, but not THIS packed.

 

"Anyone hungry?"

 

I look over to Tord and lift my hand.

 

"Tom?"

 

"Uhh, sure."

 

"Matt?"

 

He froze a bit. Looking over, "What are you serving?"

 

Tord takes his bag "Uhh... Sandwich? I know you might not down it easily, but I think you need to at least earn yourself some calories..."

 

"Yeah, yeah, bring it here."

 

We each get a sandwich, with Tom carefully unwrapping the plastic and eating it quickly. Tord and I watched Matt snarfed up his meal, with the plastic and all. I thought it looked utterly ridiculous.

 

But it's actually a serious issue. I just didn't know that. Yet, anyway.

 

We run a bit, afterward. Then walk. Go over buildings and walls. We hide when it starts raining. I get tired, Tom and Tord try to help me keep running...

 

... Aaaand then that's when Matt knelt down and lost his lunch in the middle of the road.

 

That's when we decided to stop running for the day. Settling onto a rooftop so law retainers wouldn't find us so easily. Matt was already quick about laying down, while Tord snatched Tom's bear.

 

Tom whined, "Tooord, give him back!"

 

"Nah."

 

"Tord," I growl.

 

"Fine-- Eat shit, Rulius!"

 

Tord threw the stuffed bear at Tom, he almost dropped the bear.

 

"For hell's sake, can you not be an ass to him for five fu- flipping minutes?!"

 

"What's that, Rulion? Can't curse?"

 

"Shut it. I don't believe in Rulius."

 

"Really, Edward? You certainly act like a full-blown Rulion. So boring. So strict. So typical. Yet so hot."

 

I feel my cheeks get warm, "I-I was just raised that way. I try to limit my swearing by five times."

 

Tord howled with laughter.

 

"Edd? If you don't believe in our Lord, what  _do_ you believe in?" Tom asks, "I'm not judging, I really want to know," He has this innocent head tilt and I hate it.

 

"Nothing, I guess," I settle near Matt and lay down.

 

Tom settles nearby, "That's weird."

 

"Edd is weird," Tord smirked, "Even I have something to believe in."

 

"And what's that, 'oh great believer who judges other peoples beliefs'?"

 

 ~~The horned haired bitch~~ Tord settles near Tom.

 

"The stars."

 

"They're literally a bunch of lights in a dark sky. What is there to believe in?"

 

"Hah, and you call _me_ judgy. Stars are more than that. The way they're arranged. The colors of them. They're souls."

 

"Yep, isn't that great, I love the thought of dead strangers in space looking over us."

 

Tord grunted, irritated.

 

"Sooo... Does that mean you're a Nocozen?" Tom says.

 

"Don't announce it out loud. I could get trashed to death."

 

"Right!" Tom chirps, "... It's kinda late, I'ma go to sleep. Goodnight."

 

I mumble, "See you guys in the morning, I guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also heads up this shit is on WATTPAD, too.


End file.
